Maegon Targaryen
Prince '''Maegon Targaryen '''was the eldest son and former heir of Aenar I Targaryen, and sat as Prince of Dragonstone until his death in 283 AC in Lys in the Free Cities. Biography Background In 255 AC, Lady Saera Velaryon claimed that she was pregnant with a son. The next year, she gave birth to a large and healthy son whom they named Prince Maegon Targaryen. The following years his siblings were born: Aerion in 257 AC, Rhaena in 258 AC, Visenya in 259 AC and Daeron in 265 AC. Appearance Maegon was a tall, broad and a bull-like man, he was fearsome and larger than his father and brothers, he was well over six feet tall. He had broad and heavy shoulders, a thick neck and huge arms with large, rough hands. Though he was on the heavy side he was not fat, he was muscular, massive and square. He had a strong jawline which he shaved and also kept his hair short. He had small, angry-looking pale lilac eyes and a scowling mouth with a large aquiline nose. Character He was a natural-born warrior and wielded the sword of Aegon the Conqueror, Blackfyre. He was knighted aged thirteen, and lived for fighting, battles, tourneys and rose to become one of the best warriors and knights of his time. However, he took easily to offence and was a brutal man who craved death and violence. His savagery on the battlefield scared men alone, he was said to be so frightening a whole army died just by the sight of him. Maegon was uneasy and as a child didn’t trust anyone, as an adult he didn’t trust anyone. Life Early Life At a young age, he was a dangerous boy, he fought with many people and lived to fight. He was raised on danger, blood and torture, as he fostered in the Free Cities by Alrysia of Braavos, a great swordsman, who taught him everything Maegon needed to know, Maegon was knighted when he was twelve, the same day he married Lady Joanna Lannister, who was six years older than him. First Marriage He boasted that he consummated the wedding a dozen times before Joanna fell into a coma. The same year, Joanna gave birth to a son whom they named Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, after his grandfather Jaehaerys II Targaryen, to Maegon’s disgust the child was sickly he came to conclusion that the child wasn’t his and that Joanna had been unfaithful, thus suffocated his son in his crib. In 269, Joanna was once again pregnant and gave birth to a daughter Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, who looked more like her mother, once again he assumed the child was not of his seed and named her a bastard and gave her to the faith to become a septa, between Joanna and her brother, Joanna was accused of incest and sent away from King’s Landing the marriage was officially divorced by the High Septon, Joanna died not long after her leave. Second Marriage In 274, aged eighteen, Maegon remarried the beautiful but sickly, Lady Alysanne Arryn, the daughter of Lord Edmund Arryn and older sister of Lady Laina Arryn and Lady Malia Arryn. Maegon took Alysanne’s sister Laina Arryn as his mistress, the three were rumoured to be in a polygamous relationship. Alysanne died in 277 giving birth to a stillborn set of twins, the girl survived only to die the next day. He dismissed his mistress in 278. Lord Edmund took great offence of not knowing of Alysanne’s death until Laina’s dismissal, to which Aenar had Maegon’s youngest brother Daeron marry Edmund’s youngest daughter Lady Malia in late-278. Death In 283, King Aenar sent his two sons Maegon and Prince Aerion on a mission to find Maegon another wife, this time of Valyrian blood. The mission failed after Maegon was killed by the Rogare’s after Maegon was found abed with the youngest daughter of eleven years old, Aerion was forced to abandon his brother and party who were killed as well and died flying back on his dragon in a monstrous storm, the crash of the dragon hitting the sea could be heard from King’s Landing to Lys. He is not remembered as fondly as his brother Prince Aerion